Engaged Almost?
by lovergurl1619
Summary: so i got this idea from reading green twist tie just a little one shot hope u like it reveiw please


"So what is the story how did he propose" asked Bella 

They were all at Zane and Rikki's engagement party after Bella asked the quisten everyone started yelling out for the story

"Ok ok here is the story. I asked her to dinner to a "special place" (a.k.a a "special place" would be mako fo those who wouldn't guess) where we had a picnic about halfway through dinner we were dancing and i told her we were in her favorite place, eating the food we had on our first date, listening to the song that was playing when we first said i love, so how about one more first so i got down on one knee and asked her to marry me" said Zane everyone cheered and clapped at the corny story

"No yes that is part of the story but only the part that isn't totaly embarassing to me" said Rikki everyone went quiet waiting for the rest of the story 

"It all started when lewis was going to propose to cleo now i want everyone to be prepared for what they are about to hear because this story involves me acting crazy, girly emotional and if you laugh i will hurt you" said Rikki and so she began the story 

*flashback*

Zane was sitting with Lewis in the cafe talking about him proposing to Cleo. 

"Lewis you just have to do it stop freaking out so much. Plan something romantic and don't lose your nerve" said Zane 

"It is not that easy" said Lewis 

"I never said it was easy i said you had to do it already and its not that hard either" said Zane he knew he shouldn't be talking considering he hadn't asked Rikki yet he still had the ring in his pocket but he was planning on asking tonight he had it all planned he would take her to mako where he had a picnic set up in the moon pool filled with stuff from all their first and then he would ask  
>her. Simple right? Hopefully.<p>

"Ok your right i am doing it tonight hopefully" said Lewis jumping up and running out of the cafe. Zane turned around to see Rikki looking really pissed off and upset storm into the freezer. He was confused at first trying to remember if he did something wrong that he didn't remember before going after her. He had to make sure she was in a perfect mood for tonight.

"Hey babe you ok" asked Zane carefully she was moving stuff around angrily

"Fine why wouldn't i be fine" said Rikki 

"Hey come on whats wrong" asked Zane

She turned around and he could see the tears in her eyes before she looked to the floor 

"Its nothing really" said Rikki wiping furiously at her face

"Rikki i can tell your upset just tell me" said Zane gently turning her to face him she looked into his eyes and sighed deeply more tears coming to her eyes

"I just feel so stupid" said Rikki throwing thw hand towel she had at the ground furiously

"Why" asked Zane wiping away a tear

"Because i...i just do ok i don't want to talk about it" said Rikki turning away Zane turned her back to him

"Come on whats wrong"

"I found the ring and i just thought..." at this Zane's eyes widened he was wondering how she found it and why she was so upset about it did she want to get married or just not want to get married to him

"I was stupid and went crazy all week waiting and than stupis Lewis showed it to us asking for advice on how to ask Cleo" she said at this Zane laughed lightly realizing she was talking about cleo's ring. She found the ring lewis was giving cleo not his ring and she thought it was for her. So was she going crazy bacause she wanted him to ask or because she had no idea how to respound his thought process was interupted when he was slapped on the chest bringing his attention back to her 

"Don't laugh at me so i thought you were going to propose and went crazy and excited and completely girly" said Rikki wiping away the tears Zane smiled widely at her saying she was excited by him proposing 

"Hey don't cry" he said pulling her close he didn't know how to make her feel better without giving it away. He sighed deeply and without letting her go led her hand down to his jeans pocket at first he felt her tense a little probaly thinking he was doing something else when she was this upset but when she felt something in his pocket she looked at him suspiciously and reached in to pull it out her eyes widening at the small velvet box 

"Zane i swear if this is earings or something i will punch you" said Rikki

"Just open it" said Zane with a smile moving her hair behind her ear

She looked down at the three stone fire diamond white gold ring in the box and gasped at its beauty she took it out quikly and put it giving him the box she looked at the ring on her small pale slender finger and started doing what he could only explain as a kangaroo jump smiling like an idiot and giggling like a school girl when she stopped and looked up at him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly when they finaly broke apart she looked around biting her lip

"What" he asked

"We are in a freezer i just got engaged in a freezer" she said incrediously

Zane laughed and shook his head

"No you didn't"

"What" she asked confused

"You didn't get engaged in a freezer your are going to give me the ring back and wait for me to ask you" said Zane

She smiled at him then looked down at her ring taking it off and handing it back sadly

"So we are not engaged we are engaged what" she asked

"We are almost engaged" said Zane she kissed him again but this time it didn't just stop at a kiss he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist he started unbottoning her shirt and sliding it dow her shoulders. Then he moved to her skirt hiking it over her hips hooking his fingers into her pantied starting to slide them down when the door burst open revealing lewis and will.

"Zane i have...eww gross" said Lewis

"Don't you knock" yelled Rikki at the boys fixing her clothes under cover of Zane 

"Knock on a freezer" said Will like it was crazy 

"I knew you two spent way to much time in her" said Lewis 

"I am never touching so much as this door again" said Will

"And when do you ever go in the freezer" said Zane 

"Well i wont ever now" will replied 

Rikki walked away quikly not wanting to be embarresed any longer plus she had to get home and find the perfect outfit for her date tonight hopefully Zane would give her back her ring by the end of tonight she really hoped he didn't make her wait to long. 


End file.
